If You're Not The One
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: My first RPF! Darren decides to convince Chris that his feelings are true. And the best way to do that? Through song, of course! Songfic! If you don't know the song, I recommend you look it up. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I've never written RPF in my life, and this will probably be the only one unless I find more inspiration somewhere down the line. I just couldn't resist this specific plot bunny. So, hopefully it's not completely horrible and someone somewhere ends up liking it.**_

_**This is a song fic, because the second the song began playing on my iPod I could not get a CrissColfer scene out of my head. I literally walked around my house saying, "That song is PERFECT for CrissColfer, perfect." And so this idea was born.**_

_**Yes, the song is a bit of a stretch, but in my mind Darren can arrange/play/sing anything.**_

**_I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. I hope you enjoy this fic enough (or dislike this fic enough) to leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story._  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss because slavery is wrong. I do not own any rights to the song used as the inspiration for this story, "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield. I do not own the book series The Hunger Games. Basically, I do not own anything other than the random plot bunny and my own twisted mind.**

* * *

"This is starting to get out of hand," Lea commented to Cory as the two sat beside each other. "Honestly, when is Chris going to accept that Darren is sincerely in love with him?"

Cory sighed and shrugged. "You know his history isn't the best. Darren told the media that he's straight; can't blame Colfer for being a bit hesitant."

"I know, but they would be _perfect_ together," Lea whined in protest.

Cory chuckled. "Can't say I really disagree with you there."

The group was on their final week of filming and emotions were running high in general, but the tension between Darren and Chris had been building to a boiling point.

Known to everyone but Chris, Darren had been harboring feelings for the blue-eyed actor for _months_. Darren hadn't told anyone, but the longing looks he gave Chris when he thought no one else was paying attention were a dead giveaway.

Chris had known of Darren before he was cast for the role of Blaine (thanks to Starkid Productions), and thought him attractive even then. Actually meeting Darren in person, getting to know him on a more personal level, and working with the man only served to deepen the feelings Chris was so desperately trying to push away. Darren was _straight_, for goodness' sakes!

Over the last six months Darren's usual friendly banter had turned into blatant flirting and his tendency to be tactile became touching Chris as long as possible, as often as possible. Chris didn't know what to make of it or how to handle it. Darren was supposedly straight… but all of his recent flirting was throwing out mixed signals. Was Darren just being his usual self and Chris was just making a mountain out of a molehill, projecting his feelings onto every action Darren made? Or did all of these amplified actions mean something more than camaraderie?

It was a miraculously slow day on set and the cast lounged around the choir room, enjoying their rare break. Chris sat in Kurt's usual seat, gossiping with Lea, Dianna, and Amber. In the earlier days of Glee Ashley would have joined in as well, and her absence reminded Chris to call her later on to catch up since it had been a week since the last time they'd hung out together. The quartet of friends was just beginning a heated debate over Gale versus Peeta when a throat was cleared at the front of the room. Everyone ceased their chatter and faced the front, expecting Ryan or another member of the staff to bring an abrupt end to their relaxation. Instead they found Darren looking between them all, a nervous expression clouding his features.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said apologetically. Everyone minus Chris flippantly dismissed his words of apology and gestured for him to continue. Chris was too intrigued to move; Darren was rarely ever nervous. What was this about?

"We rarely ever get breaks during filming and I wanted to take advantage of this time to say something that I've been trying to say for months now. I, like my character, feel as if I'm not the best at romance. Unless I happen to be portraying it through song, that is. So, Chris, this one's for you."

As Darren walked over to pick up an acoustic guitar from one of the multiple stands, he gestured toward the choir room door. A wiry male with dark blond hair who looked no older than nineteen entered the room and sat down at the piano without a word. Chris didn't recognize the man, so he assumed it must have been one of Darren friends. The blonde nodded a greeting to Darren who nodded in return.

It seemed no one knew what was going on. The only thing that had been revealed was the fact that the song was for Chris, along with the hints that Darren had been withholding whatever he was feeling for months now. The room filled with quiet murmurs that soon stopped once music began to float throughout the room.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
You never know what the future brings but I know you're here with me now.  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with._

The pure emotion that Darren sang with took Chris' breath away. He wasn't familiar with the song but the meaning of the lyrics resonated somewhere deep in his heart.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it. I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Darren put his heart and soul on the line with this song. He knew it was a huge risk. What if Chris didn't feel the same way? What if the song was too forward and he scared Chris off? Despite all the possible outcomes, Darren wasn't nervous anymore. If the worst came to be, at least he would have finally let Chris know how he truly felt. That was most important right now. Rather than letting his thoughts get the best of him, Darren continued to pour everything he had into the song he was singing.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why you're so far away but I know that this much is true._

_We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with.  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with.  
I hope I love you all my life._

Chris smiled because only Darren would leave the lyric "wife" in the song. Then the significance of the following lines hit him. Darren wanted to share his life with him? Darren wanted to _die_ with him? Darren wanted to build a home with him? And love him always?

Chris spaced out into a daydream where he imagined marrying Darren; the two of them growing old together; the two of them buying their first home together and starting a family. Chris wasn't usually one to be so eager to dream about his future, but seeing how his life could be with Darren didn't scare him. It didn't make him question his instincts or second-guess himself the way thinking too far ahead usually did. It was an amazing feeling, dreaming about having his own happily ever after.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it. I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

'_Cause I miss you. Body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away.  
And I breathe you, into my heart, and pray for the strength to stand today.  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right.  
And though I can't be with you tonight, know my heart is by your side._

Darren really hoped Chris heard that one line, because he did love him no matter what anyone else thought. Whether it was wrong or right, Chris Colfer has stolen Darren Criss' heart.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it. I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

The final note floated effortlessly through the air. All eyes turned to Chris to try to gauge his reaction to the impromptu performance dedicated to him by the man who not only played his character's love interest but apparently loved him in reality as well.

Chris' eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. The man he'd developed feelings for – the man he thought he'd never have a chance with, yet alone an actual romantic relationship – had just professed his love. Darren _loved _him. Darren Criss loved Chris Colfer. Everything in the moment was unbelievable, surreal.

Darren gently placed the guitar back in its stand before he made his way over to where Chris still sat motionless with an expression that mixed shock and elation. Darren took the look as a good sign; the fact that he had made _Chris Colfer_ speechless made him a bit anxious, but the elation also present on the actor's features was impossible to misread.

He reached out toward Chris, gently rubbing his thumb across the flawless skin of the other man's cheek. He gazed adoringly into the eyes that plagued his mind at all times and smiled. He used his free hand to take both of Chris' hands and squeezed gently. The simple touch seemed to bring the younger man out of his daze. Blue-green eyes met honey-amber and the silence that followed was watched with bated breath by everyone else present in the room.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" was the breathless response.

"What did you think of the song?" Darren asked nervously. Yes, Chris was still allowing his cheek to be stroked and his hands to be held, but Darren wanted to know for sure what he had thought about the performance and song choice.

"Beautiful," was all that Chris could say.

"You are beautiful," Darren agreed easily. "But I was talking about the song."

Chris chuckled despite himself. Darren had this way of making cliché, cheesy comments the most romantic and sweetest things he had ever heard. "I was also talking about the song."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Look, as cavity inducing as all of this is, can you please get to the good part now?" asked an impatient Mark.

"Yeah, just ask the boy out already, Criss," Naya remarked.

"I was getting there," the man in question replied good-naturedly. Darren removed his hand from Chris' cheek. He took both of Chris' hands in both of his own and fell to one knee beside the man he loved with everything he had.

"Whoa, no need to propose! Take him to dinner first," Kevin heckled.

Darren ignored the scattered sniggers the resulted from the comment and focused solely and intently on Chris. "Chris Colfer, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the privilege to know. You're witty, intelligent, talented, and beyond gorgeous." Chris blushed and Darren smiled at the sight of it. "Will you allow me the honor of being able to call myself your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

The room remained silent for the span of two seconds before joyous shouts rang out from different members of the cast.

"Finally!"

"Took you two long enough!"

"Sweetest. Thing. Ever."

"I think I'm gonna puke rainbows."

"I call maid of honor!"

"I call dibs on best man!"

"I call being godmother!"

"They're just so adorable."

"Get some Colfer!"

While the room filled with excited babble, Chris and Darren were in their own world. The only thing that existed was one another. Darren leaned forward hesitantly, leaving enough space that Chris could choose to lean away and there would be no hard feelings. Instead, Chris surged forward and took Darren's mouth in a sweet kiss. The couple slowly pulled apart, identical dopey grins plastered to their faces. The kiss had been everything they ever imagined and more.

"Wanky."


	2. Not a chapter, but still important

I'll be adding this to each of my published fics, so I apologize if you have to see this more than once.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne

Orange-Coyote


End file.
